


La vie en Rose

by hyucksicles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, honestly just pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Renjun gets a little overwhelmed. Donghyuck is there for him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 109





	La vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! pls enjoy this very short very fluffy renhyuck piece <33 
> 
> i hope it can help comfort you a little in these trying times. i love you all!!

Donghyuck was beautiful. Painfully so. And especially when his eyes closed as his melodic voice filled the small bar and blessed the ears of all those who listened to it. This was his element, his thing. 

Sitting on a stool on top of the slightly elevated stage in the corner of the rustic mahogany floored interior of the bar located near the college campus. The warm yellow lighting illuminating his soft features almost as much as the sun did on a bright day… almost.

And on any other friday night, Renjun would have been as captivated by his boyfriend’s stunning beauty and soothing voice as he usually is. But tonight isn’t just any other friday night.

As Renjun sits on his barstool, swirling around the untouched rum and coke he had ordered about half an hour ago, he can’t bring himself to look at his boyfriend, opting instead to focus his attention on the group of girls in the far booth who are obviously fawning over him instead.

Renjun isn’t jealous per say, actually, he isn’t jealous at all. He has Donghyuck wrapped around his finger, knows Donghyuck is nothing if not faithful to him. Knows that his boyfriend never gave his weekly admirers more than a polite smile, if even that. 

But something about the events of the day, no, scratch that, this whole past week, has him feeling slightly pissed off at the sight. Sighing in frustration, Renjun slides down from his stool, definitively abandoning the rum and coke and slipping out onto the street.

He’s instantly hit with the harsh autumn wind, pulling his way too light jean jacket closer to his body, silently cursing at himself for making this choice in attire. Renjun sighs, this week nothing really seems to be going his way.

After a very chilly twenty minute walk he arrives at his and Donghyuck’s shared apartment, hastily turning the key and stepping inside. It’s a small apartment, nothing fancy of course, they’re both only college students and Renjun gets the place rented to him for cheap because he knows the tenants daughter. It does the job just fine though, it’s cozy and homey and keeps warmth trapped inside its walls due to its size. In the summer this means they have to keep all windows open and a fan blowing at full speed, but in the cold months that inch closer to winter, it keeps the space toasty without the need for a heater.

Renjun saunters through the hallway and into the shared bedroom. Rummaging through a particular drawer he pulls out one of Donghyucks oversized hoodies. He discards his jean jacket on the floor, slipping the hoodie over his t-shirt, the large piece of fabric falling almost to his knees.  
He revels in the instant warmth it brings and smiles as the distinctive scent of his boyfriends favorite cologne floods his senses.  
Moving into the kitchen, Renjuns stomach grumbles slightly at the lack of food he’d had that day. As he opens up the fridge he sees that it is, to his dismay, pretty empty. Renjun honestly shouldn’t be surprised, with the busy (read: shitty) week he had had, there had been no time for him to go grocery shopping. And apparently Donghyuck hadn’t thought of it either. 

Renjun pinches the bridge of his nose as he blows out a puff of air, willing the frustration out of his body as he leans closer into the fridge to check each layer. 

Something catches his eye then, down on the lowest shelf, lays a still packeted slice of chocolate cake. Renjun recalls having bought it two days ago in the campus bakery to eat after his cafeteria lunch, but then remembering half way through said lunch that he had a paper that needed to be handed in that day which Renjun had (surprise, surprise) not even started yet, forcing him to bolt to the library, cutting his meal short.  
He had ended up bringing the dessert back home and, fortunately for his now grumbling stomach, had placed it in the fridge, where it had been lying, forgotten, until now.

Renjun takes it out, grabbing a fork and tossing it onto the tiny little dining table. He pours himself a glass of water and sits down in one of the dining chairs. Deciding that he definitely doesn’t care enough to put the piece of dessert onto an actual plate, Renjun simply pops open the plastic lid.  
Admittedly, the cake is a little squashed and also slightly falling apart at the edges from being tossed around too much in his bag. It makes him pout slightly down at the pastry before plunging into the sugary goodness without another thought.

Smooth criminal plays incessantly inside his head as he sits in the quiet of the apartment and eats, the same part over and over again like a broken record. renjun can faintly recall Donghyuck blasting it throughout the apartment some time this week, which is why it must be stuck in his head right now.  
Funny how one’s brain always brings up random song segments at the most oddest of times. It isn’t a bad song, in fact Renjun very much enjoys the song and many others by the “king of pop, as his boyfriend always referred to him as. Renjun had always enjoyed his music, but since moving in with Donghyuck he heard it a lot more frequently and it became much more endearing with the image of his boyfriend singing along at the top of his lungs which he now associated with it.

Except, having “Annie, are you ok? Say, Annie are you ok? Are you ok, Annie?!” repeating without end in his mind does absolutely nothing to improve Renjuns overall sour mood. Y

He feels so exhausted, having gone to bed at 4am the day before…and most days before that, averaging a whopping three hours of sleep per night. Somehow though, he doesn’t find himself feeling physically tired.

Renjun figures his body has learnt how to survive on the limited hours of sleep and his exhaustion was just emotional. Or maybe he is just so sleep deprived that he’s past the point of even needing to sleep. Wait, did any of that make sense? Renjun isn’t sure. His mind is too hazy to even form coherent thoughts.

He is sure of one thing though, he’s definitely emotionally spent. This week had really taken a toll on him. So many last minute assignments to hand in, stressfully cramming for his upcoming midterms, not to mention the fact that seemingly every piece of news he had received this week had been bad.  
Renjun stabs at the chocolate cake rather forcefully in annoyance.

College will be fun, they said. Oh, how they were wrong.

Resting his head on his hand as he props his arm up by the elbow, Renjuns mind wanders to Donghyuck, and suddenly he feels a twinge of guilt mix together with the frustration, exhaustion and suckiness swirling inside him. 

Is suckiness even a word? Probably not, but it does feel like an appropriate term for the way renjun is feeling. Normally, Donghyuck and him would walk home together after his singing sessions down at O'Connolly’s, sometimes stopping at one of those cozy hole in the wall restaurants for dinner. Tonight, Renjun had decided to be selfish instead, wanting nothing more than to just hide away in the safety of his apartment. 

He comforts himself with the fact that if he _had_ walked home with Donghyuck or allowed himself to go eat with him, it probably would have ended in a fight. Renjun knows exactly how he gets when he’s frustrated. The usually endearing light hearted banter his boyfriend throws his way much more annoying when he's in this state.

As Renjun sits there, still finishing his, well let’s face it, mediocre at best chocolate cake, he hears keys jingling outside the front door, the lock slowly clicking as the door opens.The sound of rustling clothes and two dull thumps greet his ears, announcing the fact that his boyfriend had gotten home.  
Footsteps pad closer softly until Donghyuck enters the small kitchen. 

“Hey.”

Donghyuck greets him, not even really glancing at Renjun as he moves to grab cereal from one of the top kitchen drawers. It suddenly dawns on the older boy that they actually did have some other form of food. Oh well, he thinks to himself, pouring a bowl of cereal sounds like too much work anyway. 

"Hi.” Renjun finally returns the greeting, his voice barely an echo of its usual melody. 

He observes his boyfriend as the boy grabs the necessary ingredients for his “dinner” from the kitchen cabinets. 

Donghyuck is dressed in black from head to toe, a black tee with a metallica print and black skinny jeans which highlight his unfairly long and slender legs. There’s a small chain around his hips instead of the usual belt and it sparkles gently in the artificial light hanging above their far too small kitchen. 

The bowl clatters noisily against the table as Donghyuck pulls out his chair and sits down, immediately spooning the contents into his mouth. The dark eyeliner around his eyes is slightly smudged and his dyed auburn hair a bit windswept from his walk home. 

For the second time that night Renjun thinks to himself: Donghyuck is beautiful. Painfully so. Frustratingly so. 

The two of them sit there in relatively comfortable silence. Or is it uncomfortable? Renjun can honestly say that he can’t tell at this point. 

“So why’d you leave?”

Donghyuck aks after another spoonful of cereal. His voice isn’t really accusatory, more confused than anything and maybe just a tiny bit hurt. 

Blinking slowly, it takes Renjun some time to actually register and comprehend his words due to the lack of proper rest making his mind foggy. Once the question does register, renjun simply shrugs his shoulders. 

“Wanted to go home…” He says as he pointlessly closes the lid of the now empty container before him. His voice was is a little slurred, despite not having any alcohol in his system, the exhaustion seemingly seeping into his tone. 

“Well, you missed a very funny scene. Mr. Kim decided to join me in my singing after his tenth whiskey and had to be kicked out.” Donghyuck recounts with a slight chuckle. 

“Bummer.” 

Renjun replies flatly. It’s not his intention for it to sound so mean-spirited, but he’s just so _tired_.

“Ok.” Donghyuck finally snaps as his spoon falls into the empty bowl before him. “What is up with you? Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong?”

Donghyucks voice goes from angry to concerned in a matter of seconds, his eyes soft around the edges as his dark rises shine under the kitchen light. Renjun immediately feels his own heart crack at how unsure of himself Donghyuck looks. Renjun had made him feel that way

“No, no, no. You didn't do anything, Hyuckie.” Renjun rushes out, because it’s true. None of this is Donghyucks fault, and he hates having made Donghyuck think it was any different, even just for a split second. 

Renjun lets out a heavy sigh before continuing. “I’m sorry…it’s just, everything’s been a bit much lately.” 

Suddenly there’s a lump forming in his throat and Renjun keeps his eyes locked on the kitchen tiles, his overgrown bangs hiding the tears that were slowly threatening to spill there. 

Renjun hates crying, especially in front of others, in front of Donghyuck. Renjun had only cried in front of him once in the full one year of their relationship, and that was when he received the news that his childhood pet had passed away. 

“Did something happen?” Donghyucks voice rings out softly from across the table.

Renjun can feel the way sobs start to fight their way up his windpipe, desperately trying to swallow them down. He tries to organize his thoughts enough to be able to form some sort of reply, but he comes up empty. Finally, his body betrays him as his shoulders shake and he audibly chokes back a sob.  
It takes only a few seconds for Donghyuck to appear in his line of vision, kneeling down next to the chair Renjun sits in and reaching up to cup his boyfriends face face in his hands, concern visible on his features. The action is all it takes for him to finally break down.

Pathetic sobs wrack Renjuns body as Donghyuck wordlessly lifts him off the chair and carries him to the living room couch. 

He sits down with Renjun curled into a ball on his lap. His arms wrap around the smaller, fingers combing through Renjuns hair as he whispers sweet nothings into the crown of Renjuns head, occasionally pressing a kiss there. 

They stay there for God knows how long, finding comfort in each others presence, Renjun slowly calming down as he feels Donghyuck cloud his senses.  
After a while his crying had died down to just a few sniffle, the living room now bathed in silence.

“Baby?” 

Donghyuck hums in response as his fingers continue to work through Renjuns tresses. 

“Can you sing for me, please?”

His voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper as he speaks his request, small as he further snuggles up against his boyfriend. He feels Donghyuck nod against his head.

“ _Hold me close and hold me fast…_ ”

The first line of Donghyucks rendition of La vie en Rose falls from the boys lips, its sweet tones soon filling the room around them, echoing off the walls.

Renjun sighs contently, closing his eyes as he lets the soothing voice of his boyfriend filter through his ears. There was something about Donghyuck singing just for Renjun that made him feel at ease. It also made made feel special, when Donghyuck chose to sing for only Renjun, an audience of one. It was intimate in a way not much else is. The way Donghyuck sings when it’s only Renjun is different from all the times he performs at the bar, it’s rawer, less fine tuned and more real. renjun thinks it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard and will ever hear again. 

What Renjun doesn’t know is that it also makes Donghyuck feel special to see his singing have such an affect on him. He sings different for Renjun because he loves him, more than words could ever express, and so he pours the emotions he feels in his soul into every note that floats past his tongue. 

“ _Give your heart and soul to me_ … 

_and life will always be…_

_La Vie en Rose._ ”

The last verse rings through the room before it once again goes silent, the space around them feeling almost empty due to the absence of Donghyuck’s singing. 

Renjun slowly lifts his head so he can look at Donghyuck. “Better?” The latter asks, and his smile is just as gentle as the whisper that leaves his lips. 

“Yes.”

Renjun answers with a smile of his own, eyes focused on the boy in front of him, the boy he loves so much it makes his heart want to burst. 

“Good.” Donghyuck pauses. “Now I can finally shower.”

A snicker pushes itself out of Donghyucks mouth at Renjuns offended expression, the older boy starting to whack at him as Donghyuck tries to squirm out from underneath him. Donghyuck continues to laugh, the sound so contagious Renjun can’t keep himself from joining in.

After a few more swats at Donghyucks arms and chest, and some tickling at his sides, Renjus finally leant back, allowing his boyfriend to get up from the couch.

Renjun puts his arm on the back of the couch, resting his chin on it, observing how his boyfriend heads down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom before he abruptly turns on his heel and heads back in Renjuns direction. Renjun stares up as Donghyuck stands in front of him, head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“You really are feeling better now…right?”

His face wears a light pout, the sight making Renjuns heart do embarrassing flips in his ribcage because of how adorable it made the boy look. Ridiculous, Renjun thinks to himself before he tugs Donghyuck down by his collar, kissing the other boy square on the lips. Sweet, chaste. 

“I really am.” Renjun answers sincerely. 

The pout is still there.“Promise?” 

With a roll of his eyes, Renjun responds. “Yes, I promise. Now go!” The older pushes his boyfriend away gently, ushering him to go shower. Donghyuck blesses him with one of his signature smiles before turning around and happily making his way to the bathroom, this time shutting the door behind him.

Renjun sits there for a while, lips still curled up in a lovesick smile as listens to the faint sound of Donghyuck singing in the shower.

Donghyuck was beautiful,he thought, inside and out.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)
> 
> my [curiouscat](https://t.co/6VPI1auha3?amp=1)


End file.
